1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to machining systems, particularly to a machining system capable of automatically transferring workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Workpieces may be machined automatically by many different machining devices, for improving a machining efficiency. However, due to the transporting of the workpieces between two automatically machined processes, the workpieces may be still conveyed manually or semi-automatically (such as using a vehicle, for example), which results in wasted time. In addition, during the conveying of workpieces manually or semi-automatically, the workpieces may easily be scratched or damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.